A Fun Day Off
by Nordics Need Love
Summary: With nothing to do, the Smashers go nuts and have a small water war. Chaos ensues! Sorry if it sucks...


**AN: A random one-shot for SSBB. Sorry if it sucks, I did this a few months ago… So, sorry… ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB. Nope.**

* * *

It was a normal day at Smash Mansion. Well, as normal as the smashers could get. They were playing tag in the large training area, but Crazy Hand gave them silly string, water baloons, and water guns. Tag was forgotten, and the Smashers started a game of all-out war, with Master Hand's approval.

Young Link, Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, Popo, Nana and Red went crazy and started yelling "DIE, DIE ALL OF YOU!" The other Smashers took that sign as the start of the game. In a few seconds, chaos ensued. The training area was covered in silly string! Peach went into an angry rampage, destroying everything and any Smasher she saw while yelling curse words.

Why, you reader may ask? Her hair had silly string and was wet. Wow, she's such a girl. Marth wasn't even complaining, if you were thinking about him. He didn't care, it was part of the game! Plus, the prince saw why the guys always laugh at him whenever he threw a tantrum over his hair just by looking at the angry princess. She was making a fool out of herself! Yeah, I should stop. Nobody cares... Moving on!

Toon Link and Young Link had their older self and Zelda trapped in a corner, without weapons. The small Links jumped on the couple, cackling evilly in the process. Link and Zelda were just flailing their arms and running in circles, shouting "Help, HELP! WE CAN'T SEE!" It was a really funny scene.

Finally getting the small Links off of them, Link and Zelda walked off in a daze. Because she's still dizzy, Zelda accidentally tripped on Squirtle. The Pokemon didn't care. He, along with Charizard and Ivysaur, stole an empty Pokéball and trapped Red in it! Yes, you heard me right. The evil Pokemon trapped their own trainer. They were in a corner, laughing on the ground.

Link walked around, trying to find his friends while avoiding flying objects thrown by Smashers. He finally found Ike, Marth, Roy and Pit, throwing water balloons at each other and screaming like fools.

Ike screamed at Roy, "YOU WILL DIE, REDHEADED FREAK!" Roy answered, "PRINCESS MARTHA'S TWIN!" Marth angrily yelled in protest, "OH HELL NO, PEASANTS!" Pit yelled out, "WHY AM I NOT PART OF THIS?" Link joined in and yelled, "SHUT UP, SISSIES!" THAT was the last straw for all of them.

Ike angrily tackled Roy to the ground, and the other boys followed suit. Soon, there was a wrestling match on the ground. Thankfully, the boys didn't bring any weapons. Marth, on the other hand, was scratching all his "friends" with his older sister's tiara or crown, I don't know. Pit, Link, Roy and Ike didn't think that was fair, so they ganged up on the blue-haired prince. Poor Marth.

Peach was getting angrier by the second because Samus and Zelda splashed water balloons at her hair, which made her look even MORE ridiculous. Fed up, the Mushroom Princess grabbed the water hose conveniently placed near her and turned the water flow on. A fuming Peach was stomping towards a certain bounty hunter when she tripped on Pit's leg. She got up and aimed the hose at the unsuspecting fighters. Peach yelled, "DIE, BITCHES!" and turned the hose on.

Ike, Link, Pit, Marth and Roy screamed at the cold and high pressured water that was hitting them. They finally stood up and exchanged let's-have-a-truce-to-kill-angry-princess looks. Landing to a conclusion, the boys started chasing Peach around the gym.

The other Smashers were having a water fight in the other half of the gym, totally ignoring everything else. They were having too much fun to pay attention to other things. But, most of them are trying to avoid the chase between Peach and the group of angry, soaking guys. Why? Link went out of the training area and got his friends frying pans. Nice..

At long last, Master Hand put a stop to the Smashers' fun for showers and dinner. Hearing that chicken was on the menu, Ike hungrily ran to his bedroom to shower and to get to his beloved faster. Pit, Marth, Roy and Link happily followed the crazed mercenary.

* * *

**AN: Wow, you guys finished this? Odd, but whatever. I don't think highly of myself today… ;_; Well, review if you want… Bye~!**


End file.
